Sere Feliz
by Soy tuya
Summary: Phantom a conquistado la tierra y posee a todo y a todas Sam Manson sufriendo un estupido sindrome de Estocolmo y dejando a un lado su orgullo DxS. Clasificacion M por si acaso aunque creo que es T


Una niña caminaba por la calle con un collar y pulseras de metal con sus ojos morados intensos y brillantes su cabello recortado hasta los hombros del negro mas profundo visto su piel tan pálida como la nieve sus labios pintados de un morado oscuro que solo los hacían lucir mas bellos y deseables su vestimenta consistía de una blusa morada con cuello V que dejaba a la vista su pecho y en medio de sus senos para mostrar la gran insignia de DP que la marcaba la blusa cubría sus senos y su estomago portaba unos pantalones negros y botas de combate trataba de cubrir lo mas posible aunque tenia estrictamente prohibido cubrir la marca de lo contrario habría un castigo hace años que no le importaba ser castigada, ahora lo hacia solo para complacerlo

-señorita Samantha su presencia es requerida en el castillo – un mayordomo la llamo, ella sabia exactamente porque y para que

-Por supuesto, podrías comprarme todo lo que esta en esta lista va para mi despensa personal y me gusta comprarlas yo misma pero no se cuando saldré podrías?- le sonrió al mayordomo quien solo asintió y procedió a aceptar las cosas

El castillo de Phantom el conquistador de la tierra el Rey mas malvado pero para Samantha solo era el hogar de su Amo un castillo imponente rodeado de la ultima tecnología limpio y temido en comparación a las viviendas de los demás que fueron destruidas por el ejercito o el mismo Phantom

Cuando entro algunos de los sirvientes la saludaron otros ni la notaron muy ocupados para ella, Samantha vivía en el castillo en una de las mas lujosas habitaciones donde era provista de todo lo que deseaba por lo que estaba agradecida y aunque ella misma no le daba tanta importancia a esas cosas lo agradecía le daba la oportunidad para compartir con las personas que mas lo necesitaban, entro a una habitación cambio su ropa por un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior morada oscuro coloco un gran saco que le permitía estar cubierta hasta las rodillas cambio sus botas por unas zapatillas negras y emprendió su camino hacia donde se encontraría su Amo, y no se equivoco cuando lo encontró en sus aposentos sentado en su escritorio con muchos papeles esparcidos a su alrededor

Camino hacia el inclinándose sobre su espalda y dejo un beso en su hombro sobre la ropa y subiendo su boca a su oído dando besos pequeños a su paso atrayendo la atención hacia ella

-me mando a llamar señor- pregunto en un susurro- hace tiempo que no lo hacia señor, ¿se a olvidado de mi?- dejo un beso debajo de su oído, la persona se giro y la levando para sentarla en su regazo empezando a dejar besos lentos y pasionales sobre su cuello junto con sus manos por todo su cuerpo

-nunca podría olvidarme de mi amada flor – comento el hombre- estos estúpidos asuntos del gobierno me han tenido estresado por toda la semana – trabajando en los botones del abrigo, ya sabia que el no apreciaba que nadie la viera como solo el podía y debía

Panthom vestía una camisa blanca formal con unos jeans azul oscuro su usual chaqueta de cuero arrojada por algún lugar para un tirano se veía normal un hombre apuesto cabello negro o blanco acompañados por ojos azules o verde neón según la ocasión y músculos grandes sin tener qué ser abrumadores

-¿Quién pensaría que un tirano tendría tanto trabajo?- respondió sarcásticamente rodando los ojos

-yo pensé lo mismo hace algunos años y la palabra que buscas no es tirano es conquistador belleza- respondió empezando a empujar el abrigo fuera de la chica en su regazo – pero dime tienes algo para distraerme – le dijo al ver lo que llevaba puesto sonriendo y aprobando su atuendo

-claro- le sonrió – pero quería pedirte un favor- empezó a acariciar su torso encima de su ropa cuando alzo una de sus cejas hacia ella – mi abuela esta algo enferma y quería saber si podría llevarla con mi medico – vio su rostro relajarse

-Tu abuela, la que te crio – contesto – claro puedes – comento, llevando su rostro para besar sus senos encima de la ropa

-si ella- cerro los ojos cuando lo sintió – gracias- agradeció aunque salió como un gemido

Se levanto con ella para que Sam enredara sus piernas desnudas en su cintura dándose besos feroces y con Panthom acariciando cada rincón de su piel tirándola a la cama para quitarse su ropa subirse a la cama con ella, el ya conocía su cuerpo a la perfección y ella el de el pero habia algo en esa mujer que no podía sacarse su rostro de su mente sus sonidos lo intento sabia que ella logro meterse en su mente la primera vez que la vio en la calle para nunca irse de su mente y su corazón y no sabia que el todavía poseía corazón hasta que ella llego y tal vez no se lo mostraba pero si ella le pedía la luna el se lo daría , ella no lo haría porque era demasiado buena para pedir algo tan egoísta y eso solo alarga la lista de las cosas que amaba de ella

Encima de ella amando los sonidos que hacia cuando el la tocaba, cuando estaba dentro de ella a cada minuto

Estaba encima de ella tocándola tomándola como quería y ella no se quejo nunca lo hizo después de la primera vez no solo fue inútil si no que ella lo quería y nunca en su vida pensó que desarrollaría el síndrome de Estocolmo a un fantasma , él tuvo a muchas mujeres en su cama ella los sabia a los pasos de los años obligo u otras cosas que realmente no quería saber, pero siempre terminaba aburriéndose de ellas

Recuerda un caso de una Paulina Sanchez estaba gritando en frente de su castillo al parecer se habia metido con el solo para que la complaciera con lujos, pero el simplemente se habia aburrido y la habia tirado a la calle con escaza vestimenta nunca fue posesivo con ninguna de ellas ni las habia marcado en meses se aburría y las desechaba

Pero ella llego y todo fue diferente ella se habia negado habia peleado pero al final sus actos y palabras la llenaron quizás sea porque sus padres nunca estaban la habían dejado sola con su abuela nunca tuvo a nadie mas que su abuela para hablar en la escuela la habían tratado como una loca un fenómeno solo por vestir de negro pero él no había sido así la habia tratado con posesivamente le prestaba atención le daba cumplidos la escuchaba le daba regalos en realidad eso no le atraían y harían que se enojara con el gritándole cosas como que jamás la compraría pero al final se habia enamorado perdidamente y aunque no esperaba que él le correspondiera nada la podía detener y podía jurar que lo intento

Los movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos haciendo que ella gritara mas fuerte mientras el succionaba uno de sus sebos y llevaba una mano hacia su anatomía provocando lagrimas de placer estaba apunto de terminar cuando el paro ganándose un gemido en protesta, abriendo los ojos hacia arriba lo encontró con su rostro engreído y sonriente y si ya habia notado que solo tenia esa sonrisa con ella la atrajo a un beso pasando su lengua por sus labios pidiendo permiso y cuando ella se lo dio no perdió tiempo en explorar cada rincón

-¿Que es lo que quieres hermosa? – susurro, Emprendió embestidas lentas y certeras

De su boca solo salieron susurros entre gemidos sin coordinación, quería que fuera mas rápido, quería venirse

-no te escucho – sonrió, le encanto hacerle eso, que no pudiera formular ninguna oración y que le suplicara

-mas rápido- dijo arqueando su espalda para mostrarle mas sus senos- quiero venirme-

\- ¿Cómo se piden las cosas mi gema?- sus embestidas iban mas rápido pero no lo suficiente como para venirse

-Por favor amo – gimió – quero venirme, por favor- y sus gemidos salían entre por favor y Amo sin coordinación

Y así la intensidad volvió a subir con Sam casi gritando y Phantom gruñendo en su oído haciendo todo mucho mas erótico los dos acabaron , Phantom cayo encima de ella, los dos terminaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros uno junto al otro, Sam voltio para acurrucarse con Phantom colocando su oído sobre su pecho donde Se podía escuchar pequeños latidos nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle por que era eso así que se conformo en escucharlos

-mierda, te extrañe- hablo Sam con los ojos cerrados y abrazando su torso y en respuesta solo obtuvo una pequeña risita y su mano acariciando su cabello

\- No tanto como yo mi reina- susurro, y sus ojos se abrieron nunca la habia llamado así nunca y tenia miedo de que se habia equivocado, ese era su mayor temor que el se aburriera la olvidara y que la desechara como a todas

\- Sabes e estado pensando – hablo después de una pausa esperando ver su reacción, solo recibió un silencio- estas cosas deben ser muy incómodas ¿no?- señalo el collar y las pulseras de metal en ella

-Un poco, pero te acostumbras a ellas – se encogió de hombros y cuando el levanto las manos y las volvió intangible liberándola de sus ataduras llevaba tres años con el y esa era la primera vez que se los quitaba, se sentó y llevo sus manos a su cuello sintiendo su piel después de tanto tiempo miro sus muñecas estaban algo rojas pero nada grave y sintió una lagrima resbalaba por su cara

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto el solo se quedo acostado viéndola con cara en blanco

-Que crees que significa- dolía verla y saber que en ese momento se iría y jamás volvería, no podía permitir que ella lo viera así triste por su partida estaba seguro que cuando ella se fuera se levantaría y destruiría un continente entero solo por saber que ya no era suya en realidad nunca lo fue su cuerpo pudo estar con el y parecía disfrutar de el pero si corazón jamás le perteneció - eres libre ángel, puedes irte – volteo su rostro hacia otro lado no queriendo verla salir corriendo del lugar

-ya-a-a n-o me quie-rres es eso – preguntó tartamudeando ella habia echo algo mal hace un minuto el estaba encima de ella y ahora la estaba dejando – y-o-o ¿hice algo mal?, te enojaste conmigo ya – suspiro reteniendo las lagrimas que estaban por salir- ya no te complazco?- y es que dolía ella lo amaba

-vamos ángel, no es lo que querrías – su voz dura, pero que era lo que esperaba ya tenia lo que quería por que lo hacia sufrir – si es por tu abuela el doctor todavía la podrá ver –

\- VOLTEA A VERME MALDICION -grito, la estaba abandonando como todos en su vida y ni siquiera la podía ver a los ojos mientras lo hacia – maldita se Panthom ¿ por que me haces esto?, hace un minuto estabas encima mía y ahora me dejas libre es que acaso cometí un error- y ahora si estaba llorando al bode de la histeria ella lo amaba

\- pero … ¿Por qué lloras ángel? – se acerco a ella cuando la volteo a ver al escucharla llorar, porque lloraba

\- yo te juro que hare lo que sea para hacerte feliz- lloro, ya no le importaba su orgullo ella quería estar con el – solo déjame quedarme contigo – se abrazo a el quizás así no la dejaría y susurrando por favor así como el le habia dicho que le encantaba

Eso lo confundió ella querría ser libre y el único motivo por lo que considero siquiera ya no estar cerca de ella es que ella se suponía que seria feliz y el solo quería eso para ella merecía todo y el no se interpondría en su camino, pero ahora estaba rogándole dejarla quedarse con el

-Perro ángel, no es esto lo que deseabas estar lejos de mi – la sintió negar en su pecho – solo quiero que seas feliz mi gema, dime que es lo que quieres y será tuyo – y es que no sabia que hacer, quizás solo quería la seguridad del palacio – si quieres seguir viviendo aquí esta bien- ya no quería que llorara

\- solo te quiero a ti – susurro – no quiero tu mugre dinero, tu estúpida comodidad eso nunca me haría feliz- tomo un largo y profundo aliento y se preparo para admitir sus sentimientos – Te amos- cerro los ojos y se abrazo mas a el, quizás así no la echaría de aquí si lo abraza lo suficiente, y era un pensamiento tonto porque en un segundo el se evaporo entre sus brazos y ella solo lloro mas fuerte sin duda la echaría de ese lugar, tal vez hubiera aceptado su oferta anterior todavía podría verlo

La vio abrazase a si misma y llorar mas fuerte cuándo se volvió intangible de la emoción ella lo amaba , se acerco a ella sostuvo su cabeza con todo el cuidado del mundo y la vio abrir sus ojos con miedo y cuando noto que era el lo miro con confusión y dolor se acerco y la beso con todo el amor que pudo darle con todo su corazón y cuando se separaron solo la vio morderse el labio y mirarlo esperando su siguiente movimiento

-Solo quiero verte feliz Sam- y nunca habia usado su nombre real antes creía que se debería de usar en un momento especial, ya se lo habia dicho una vez cuando pregunto – quería que tuvieras la vida que siempre deseaste, por que creme Sam si por mi fueras pasarías todo el día en mi Cama conmigo mimándote sin que nadie pudiera ver lo hermosa que eres , desde la primera vez que te vi nunca pude sacarte de mi cabeza y luego vienes y-y-y luego vienes y te metes bajo mi piel y te adueñas de mi corazón de mi mente haciéndome pensar en tus ojos en tu voz en tu piel queriendo pasar todo el día contigo solo para escucharte o verte y no es que importe que estas haciendo si gimiendo, gritándome lo tonto que soy haciéndome ver el mundo de otra manera y luego los torpe sentimientos que revivieron mi corazón que hace que mi corazón lata - la sostuvo mas cerca – sabes lo que significa no saber lo que haces lo que piensas que es saber que podrías dar todo por una persona no solo una persona por ti daría todo mi mundo y no lo entendí por mucho tiempo creí que solo quería tener sexo contigo que eso era lo que me motivaba pero lo que quería era … amor – terminó su tonto discurso aunque en realidad estaba divagando – lo que quiero decir es te … te amo Sam – y espero

\- ¿me amas?- sonrió y por fin pudo respirar en paz él la amaba, asintió -yo también te amo - y lo beso estaba tan feliz

\- bien eso es una suerte sabes – hablo cuando se separara de ella – por que necesito una reina-

Y después de todo ella si fue feliz ….

**Espero que les guste **

**Llamento si encuentran faltas ortograficas soy demasiado distraida y se me pasan ! **


End file.
